


Damsel in distress.

by Drinkwithme



Category: Villaneve - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinkwithme/pseuds/Drinkwithme
Summary: Centred around Eve Polastri, a sensible and determined agent, or at least she was before she became entangled in a web of events spun by Villanelle; a beautiful hit- woman who shows little mercy. What was once a mundane life for Eve is turned upside down through a wave of lust which almost costs her life.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Tables turn

Eve was winding down after a long day at the station. Niko and her had fallen out that morning and he was still yet to return home. It had been a long time since the pair were romantically involved. Ever since Eve laid eyes on Villanelle, it was if Niko suddenly became a distant memory. She loved him yet struggled to see how he was ever enough for her despite the long history between them.

It was hard for her to distinguish her work life from her personal life. It was all she’d ever known. Two months ago, was when Eve first learnt about Villanelle and the heinous crimes she commits. She was overcome with fascination.

> “ _How can someone so ascetically pleasing carry out such violent acts_ ” she asked herself.

Carolyn, Eve's boss, laid out the facts on the table. Villanelle's witnesses, her tactics and her psychopathic tendencies were spread across the chalkboard. Eve felt a sense of fear, yet a wave of obsession swooped over her as she fixated on the blonde assassin.

She had always had a fascination with female criminals, ever since she was young and this particular individual drew her in. Eve enthusiastically volunteered herself to help hunt down Villanelle and in a strange game of cat and mouse, the pair struck an unlikely bond.

Eve cared for Villanelle and she developed a soft spot for Eve too which is why she decided to let her go. She knew that whenever Eve was in her life, she was at risk and she thought no harm would come to her if she stayed away, if she moved on.

Eve didn’t hear from Villanelle despite efforts to reach out to her. Weeks had past but all she could think about was Villanelle and her devilish grin, it consumed her life. 

Villanelle on the other hand knew she had done the right thing but what she didn’t know was that an old acquaintance was lurking behind the corner waiting for his moment to avenge his brother’s death. Villanelle had finally met her match, but she wasn’t prepared for what he had planned.

After her 2nd glass, Eve decided to go to bed. She was due in work the next morning to work on a new case. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but woke up hours later to a strange sound coming from downstairs.

> “ _Niko...?_ ” she called hoping to hear his grumpy voice call back but there was no response.

It wasn’t likely he’d be back that night anyway, he mentioned staying with a friend for a few nights because the argument between them was serious.

Eve isn’t normally one to scare easily considering the job she does, she’d seen all sorts of horrible things. However, this event struck a nerve. Footsteps emerged from the bottom of the stairs, she reached for her gun but couldn’t seem to see it.

> “ _Fuck_ ” she thought.

Eve scrambled around for her gun again and her heart seemed to get faster every time the footsteps got louder. Suddenly a tall figure filled the doorway.

> “ _Well well well_ ” the stranger said, “ _if it isn’t the infamous Eve Polastri_ ”.

Eve stares at the man in confusion and shock. Her eyes squinting trying to make out the figure in her bedroom. It was dark and her eyes were still fuzzy from her short sleep.

> “ _Who are you_ ” she said, her voice shaking.

He continued to stand there motionless, ignoring her concern. His eyes were filled with rage and his smile widen before abruptly reaching for a cloth and diving towards Eve.Eve put up a good fight, but she was 5’6 while her perpetrator was at least 6 foot with a strong build. She let out one last cry for help before the cloth covered her mouth and took her out.Hours later, she woke up bound and gagged with the stranger once again stood over her. That’s when it sunk in, she was in serious trouble.

The next morning Carolyn stormed through the office

> “W _here’ s Eve?_ " _Has anyone seen Eve?_ ” she shouted.

Carolyn is efficient, likes things done quickly and hates it when her colleagues are late. Although she cares for her team and has a kind heart when you get past the surface. 

> “ _I need her working on this case_ ,” she said.

Kenny, Carolyn’s son and computer whiz in the police force frantically texted his friend Eve to tell her she needs to be here quick. He tried all morning, but it was no use. Morning turned into evening, and a day turned into two, yet no one could get in touch with her.

On the other side of Europe, Villanelle was sat in some random bar drowning her sorrows with a whiskey in her hand; planning her next mission. She missed Eve, of course she did but having her around was a disaster waiting to happen. She was ready to move on and forget about Eve, or at least she thought she was until she heard her name announced in the background. Villanelle turned to look at the TV.

> “ _Turn it up, turn it up now!_ ” she screamed.

Her eyes widened as she saw the news and the noise around her suddenly died down. 

> “ _41-year-old intelligence officer missing from her London home_ ”.

Her jaw dropped. She stared at the screen, terror filling her eyes. Terrible thoughts were flying around in her head.

> “S _hit, no this can't be happening_ ”.

She’d never felt fear like this before. At that very moment, she received a text from an anonymous number. It was Eve, a picture of Eve looking petrified. She could barely look at it. Underneath it was a message.

> “B _e here at 21:00 and come alone or she dies_ ” and next to it was the address of some abandoned building in the centre of London.

She furiously rushed out of the bar and jumped into a taxi. She knew what she had to do. It was just a matter of how she was going to do it. She didn’t know who she was dealing with, Villanelle is always in control but now a stranger holds all the cards.

Eve’s life was on the line and the mystery man had to be stopped.


	2. Realisation

Villanelle jumped out of the taxi and ran into her apartment. She couldn’t work out who had done this. Yes, she had pissed off a lot of people to say the least, but she always thought she’d been careful. She always thought she’d been clever enough to go unseen.

> “Right okay Villanelle calm down; you aren’t usually like this”.

There was no way she could rescue Eve in this mindset. She sat on the floor, her back lent on the bed with her legs crossed and her face in her hands. A few minutes passed and she suddenly stood up with one sole purpose in mind and an overwhelming sense of determination.She booked the first flight to London and packed a small bag. She couldn’t believe she’d let herself develop a relationship with someone, or the fact she had become attached.

> Konstantin had always said “the moment you care for another person is the moment you become weak”.

He was right, she had let herself fall vulnerable and now she had to fix it. That same night, the plane touched down in London. There was a chill in the air as she started her most important mission yet. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

> “I’m coming Eve”.

Niko walked through the front door; he had thought about their relationship for a while now. He was ready to tell her that they needed to think of some way to develop a platonic relationship. He didn’t love her the same way he once did, but he still wanted her in his life. The house was unusually quiet.

> “Eve…? I’m home”.

There was no movement, no sound. He searched around the house he reached the bedroom and the bed was left unmade. Eve never leaves the bed unmade and hates it when Niko does. This gave him a sense of apprehension. He rang Carolyn.

> “Hi, its Niko, is Eve with you at work today?”.

There was a moment of silence.

“Eve hasn’t been in for 3 days. Have you not seen the news? We tried calling you” she said. 

Niko froze, he dropped the phone. Eve wouldn’t leave without saying where she’s going. In fact, it's unlikely she'd even leave at all. He began to seriously panic.

> “Is this my fault?” he asked himself.

The truth is, it’s no one’s fault. Lust brought Eve and Villanelle together but teared Eve and him apart. Now she was caught up in something she was never meant to be involved in. All she could do now was wait for a miracle to save her.

It was 19:43 and Eve was becoming more terrified by the minute. She’d been there three days and her hands were turning blue from the zip ties securely fastened to her wrists. She let out several cries for help, but they were muffled behind the thick duct tape around her mouth. The stranger slowly approached her looking pleased with himself. He finally decided to reveal his identity.

> The names “Aleksandr” he said, “you should’ve just asked”.

He chuckled knowing full well that she couldn’t say a word with the tape covering her mouth. There was something very sadistic about him. Eve was still puzzled; she’d never heard that name before. Was it a friend of Nikos? Or Carolyn’s?

> “You’re Villanelle’s lady friend aren’t you” he laughed.

Eve mumbled. She wanted to tell him that whatever Villanelle had done was nothing to do with her but by this point it didn’t matter. She could see the rage in his eyes. He slowly moved towards his helpless victim.

> “We may as well have a little fun while we wait for the main event” he said with a perverted smile. 

It was then that Villanelle stormed through the door with anger painted all over her beautiful face. It's easy to forget what Villanelle is capable of because of her attractive appearance but you can't be fooled. That's how she gets you. 

> “Get the fuck away from her” she yelled at the top of her voice. 

Eve felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw the woman her whole life revolved around, burst through the door. Although she knew shit was about to go down and she prayed it worked in Villanelle's favour. 


End file.
